sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kendra "Keri" the Mink
"*sings super mario theme*dooba dooba dooba~" ''-Keri the Mink'' Though she does not look her personality,Kendra, or "Keri" the Mink is a free-spirited, bubbly and joyful peep. She lives with her adopted father Papa-san, who loves her and takes care of her. BIO Name: Kendra Kaisha Age: 14 Bithdate: May 24 Species: Mink Fur: Space stlye OwO Attire: Red and grey dress with red rubies, red and grey gloves, red and grey boots PERSONAL BIO Love Intrest: '''Martin Newell '''Freinds:Hazel Moon,Martin Newell The Hedgehog,Quinn The Mink,Amaya the Deer(COMMENTOR EDIT ^ v ^!) Likes: Papa-san, Martin, Hazel, Quinn, Amaya, cookies, sour patch watermelon candy (she will do anything for it), movies (a lot :D), music Dislikes: 'her real parents (who are yes, still alive. she never sees them anymore), bad guys (DE LEMON), being alone, when Papa-san diagrees with her, when Papa-san is overprotective BACKSTORY Kendra, or "Keri" Kaisha, was born in a small beachouse by the shore. Sounds peaceful, except there was an awful war going on. Keri's mother and father gave up Keri, hoping they would save her if she was kept safe with her uncle Ui. Ui was dead though, but Keri's parents did not know that. Occupying Ui's home was Papa-san, the wise and powerful warrior cat. Papa-san's destiny was to guard someone, but Papa-san did not know who, until Keri was left on his doorstep. Even though Papa-san was over 1,000 years old, he had no idea how to take care of a baby. But with his many years of wisdom, Papa-san soon learned how to take care of Keri. And as Keri got older, Papa-san taught Keri how to fight and defend herself. For this reason, Keri is an excellent fighter, but likes to stay out of trouble. Even though Papa-san has always been serious and wise, it has the opposite effect on Keri. Keri is joyful and expressive (not so wise ^ ^;), and loves to have fun with Papa-san, even though his serious expression never changes (yes, even when he laughs XD). ABILITIES Kendra has no powers, but knows how to fight. As seen in her backsory section, Kendra has learned from Papa-san how to fight. WILL ADD MOAR...SOON ;w;! PAPA-SAN Papa-san is Kendra's mentor and father figure. He is very serious, and very cute. No one usually thinks a cute kitten with a crown and wings knows how to fight, but Papa-san is known to be one of the greatest warriors of all time. He has a destiny to keep Kendra safe, and will do so at all costs. QUOTES '"OMIGOD?!"-when shocked "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! *thows hands up in the air* GAME OVER"-when someone fails at something "*sniffles* You know Papa-san, it's gonna take me a long time to get over him, we were really close *sees Martin* HOBBA DOOBA <3~!"-when she meets Martin ;w; "No Papa-san, it's an ostrich."-when Papa-san asks what something is and he already knows the answer "Mufasa x Jeff the Killer....is...kawaii...."-when trying to disturb someone for life "I WILL POOSH YOU"- when trying to motivate someone "HIS NAME....SHALL BE BOB!"-when naming something/someone "Papa-san is the wisest, oldest, most powerful warrior cat of all time!"-inrtoing Papa-san to others GALLERY Planning to add MOAR. Fan art is TOO FABULUS, and is always appricated (<---not how you spell ;w;)!!!!! ADOPT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE This character is up for adoption. The first peep that claims this page gets to have Kendra feel free to change anything you'd like!!!!!!!!! Category:Females Category:Minks